Unwanted
by Crosslit.Heavens
Summary: Due to a bad accident, her love for the boys turned to hate. Now, waking up in their world, Allie finds herself surrounded by the very people she cannot forgive, but as her connection to their world increases, will she be able to confront the past? K/OC
1. Chapter One: Hated

Unwanted

_Chapter One: Hated_

Allie wasn't even sure how it happened, how Fate had allowed itself to be so cruel. She only knew that the moment she became conscious again, she heard voices - familiar, distant though close - and that she felt as if she had been pulled inside out, her arms stretched both ways until her body was ready and willing to break.

Her mind came up with a solution, a cause, but she refused to believe it, just as she refused to open her eyes.

At first.

Though she knew she would have to open them eventually, face the truth that didn't seem possible, the truth that she _hated_.

"Where the hell did she come from?" a voice asked, loud and brash, ringing in her ears.

"Dunno. I just saw her fall - from the sky, kinda like an angel, though she's definitely human," another voice said, gravelly and somewhat annoying, and then came the pain.

Pain that spread throughout her body like a wildfire spread throughout a forest, consuming it, stealing its life away. Though she hadn't wanted to alert anyone that she was awake, she couldn't stop a harsh cry from escaping her lips.

_Pain_.

She only wanted it to stop.

But, as with everything it seemed, Fate wasn't kind enough to stop screwing with her.

"Guys, we've gotta do something!" the second voice said loudly, making her eardrums cringe, threatening to bleed as she fought against another cry; she still refused to open her eyes. "We've gotta get her to the hospital!" the voice began to grow distant as her limbs began to grow numb; she was losing consciousness, though slowly.

She was still awake enough that she felt it when fingers - cold, though smooth - prodded against her leg gently, causing a bout of pain that felt like lightning to race through her veins. She gritted her teeth against another scream, kept her eyes glued shut.

And then she heard another voice, one that hadn't spoken until now.

"She is losing blood quickly. I'm afraid that we don't have time to wait for an ambulance," the voice was somewhat soft, smooth...and she instantly hated it.

But, she hadn't _always_ hated it.

At one point, she had loved that voice, had loved hearing it, but then, like a stage play coming to an end, everything in her life had come crashing down.

It had been a drive - a simple thing, a trip down the street on a motorcycle to pick up a DVD. No one had suspected what would come about from it, least of all her.

"The new Yu Yu Hakusho DVD came out today," Allie remembered the grin that had been on her brother's face when he had told her this, just as she'd stepped in the front door, coming home to their tiny apartment from soccer practice and a movie with her friends. Her brother had been buttoning up his coat, searching for his helmet. "I forgot to pick it up this afternoon, so I'll go get it now, and we can watch it - okay?"

That had been their thing, hers and her brother's. They had loved anime, and had newly discovered Yu Yu Hakusho, what was quickly becoming one of their favorites. They had been releasing the DVDs in sets, two at a time, and her brother had been spending some of his hard-earned money on them every time one of the sets had come out, fixing popcorn and eating pizza as they'd sat down to watch the episodes together.

Allie had looked at the clock when her brother had finally found his helmet, and had shook her head. "No, John, it's late. We'll just go tomorrow. I don't mind waiting," it had been nearing ten o'clock then, the time that the store had closed.

But her brother had insisted. "Naw, it's fine. I'll be right back, Al," he had said, ruffling her shoulder-length, curly brown hair as he always did as he had passed by, throwing his helmet on over his head as he'd opened the front door. "I'll be right back," he had repeated, promised.

But he had _lied_, because he had never come back.

Allie had waited all night, and then she'd known that something was wrong.

And from that moment on, she had begun to hate - to hate it, to hate _them_.

And so, when a second rush of pain traveled up her leg, and a scream tore through her lips, and she finally opened her eyes, she felt anger worse than anything she had ever imagined begin to coarse through her when she saw them - those green, green eyes.

Green eyes, too bright to be real, wide with something akin to shock as arms wrapped around her gently and hoisted her up, making her cry out again. Green eyes accompanied by very, very red hair, in all of its ridiculousness. Green eyes that were set in a face that many found to be extremely attractive.

But not her.

Not anymore.

"Don't worry. We're going to get you help," the mouth that belonged to the green eyes said, smiling reassuringly, setting Allie's blood to boiling.

Oh, how she hated that smile.

And oh, how she hated that voice.

Maybe that was why she tried to jump from his arms, and maybe, pain or no, that was why she tried to strangle him before she fell limp, losing consciousness as even more pain set in - pain, both physical, and of the emotions.

* * *

Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I've written a YYH fic, and it honestly has a lot to do with feelings very similar to Allie's, because I had someone important to me in a bad accident, and YYH kind of ended up being an being part of it. So, I wanted to write this story as sort of a catharsis, and also because I would like to sort of be able to...forgive?...the characters. I know it sounds odd, but it's my main reason for writing this. It's kind of emotional for me.

I can't guarantee how long the chapters will be, or if I'll continue. If a lot of you like it, I might, but like I said, this is kind of a hard subject for me, so I'll have to see...

Anyway, thank you for reading, and please leave a review to let me know if you like it!

~Cross


	2. Chapter Two: Awake

**Unwanted**

_Chapter Two: Awake_

Allie heard a soft noise sounding from next to her ear – not the sound of a heart-rate monitor, but something like it. It both annoyed her, and put her on edge.

She pictured her brother lying there. She pictured how he may have looked, if he had stayed alive long enough to make it to the hospital, to have one of the heart monitoring machines. And then, she pictured him dead.

The paleness of his face would haunt her forever.

"I see that you're awake," the next thing she heard was a voice, soft and comforting; it was _the_ voice, the one that she hated. "You'll be glad to know that your leg isn't broken, merely fractured. It's mending as we speak," for some reason, those words irritated her, the way they were spoken so matter-of-factly, with the polite air tacked on.

It also irritated her to know that he was aware that she was awake, when she hadn't even opened her eyes yet, had given no signs. But, she couldn't fault him too far for that – it was in his nature to know, after all, skeptical as he was.

Once, she had loved that about him, how he seemed to know everything before it would happen, or was at least be somewhat aware of it, how he was so thorough and analytical, but now it bothered her.

Now, she could see the monster underneath, the thing that he tried to hide; he could run from it, but not from her. She was perceptive, too.

Allie opened her eyes, blinking at the harsh light above her, before turning her gaze to the most hated creature that she knew, the one who shouldn't have been real, should have been nothing more than a character on a TV show; hating someone fictional was easy – hating someone real was a bit harder, though she hated him for that, too, for being real, and not fictional.

The room they were in was small and white, reminding Allie too much of a padded room, and for some reason, he was her only company. Fate was showing its hate for her again.

"Care to tell me why you tried to kill me?" her company asked, tilting his head ever so slightly, humor gleaming in his green eyes; it was a dark humor, not at all surprising.

If she had still been a fan-girl, she might have swooned, or crooned over the fact that he was smiling at her, albeit lightly, but now, all she could see was that hidden humor, that darkness. "I'm not crazy, if that's what you're thinking," she told him, her voice low.

She knew that this was a hospital room of some sort, but the last thing she needed was for him to be taking her to a real padded room, though it would be almost funny. His humor would really be cruel then.

"Yes, I know you're not insane – believe me, I've seen my fair share of insanity," he told her, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he sat back in his chair, regarding her thoughtfully. "But that doesn't really answer my question."

Allie looked away from him then, surveying the room around her. She felt like if she stared at him any longer, she might vomit.

"Am I in the Spirit World?" she asked after a moment, the question escaping her lips easily, though it was unbidden.

"Yes..." the hesitation in her visitor's voice caused her to look back at him, and she smirked at his surprise; it served him right, to be surprised, throwing his humor in her face. "How did you know?"

"I guessed," she told him flatly, before looking away again, at the ceiling. The bright lights burned at her eyes, but she didn't care; she needed to wash the image of him away, erase it from her retinas, since she couldn't erase it from her memory. "Plus, no normal hospital would look like this – these lights are too florescent. Why is there a hospital in the Spirit World, anyway? Isn't everyone here dead, or not technically living?" she paused a breath. "Am _I_ dead?" she knew she was asking too many questions, but she didn't care.

He owed her explanations, though she knew that he wouldn't be able to give her the answers that she wanted. He would never be able to tell her why her brother had died, why he had been stolen. He didn't even know about her brother, and would never have been able to understand the terrible hate that she felt towards him, and all of his friends, even if he had been aware of her past.

Truthfully, she was glad that she hadn't actually killed him though, because it would have been kind, compared to what had happened to her brother. That, and she knew that John would have been ashamed of her, had she done the deed.

"No, you are not dead, I'm afraid," her visitor sounded tired then, and she fought the urge to look at him one more time. "It is...disconcerting that you're aware of the Spirit World, but Koenma had a feeling that you might be – I assume you know of him, as well?" he asked, fishing for information, and she nodded, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Interesting," and she was sure that it was interesting to him, though she had no intention of sitting around, and letting him examine her, let him try to figure her out.

She wasn't a science exhibit – she was a human being, and she was tired: of questions, of answers, of everything. She had just woken up, and yet she felt as though she'd been awake for hours; she must have had a restless sleep.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again, though softer this time. "You appeared suddenly, and from the sky. Do you have any idea how you came to be here?" Allie took a long, deep breath after he finished speaking, but otherwise, she didn't answer him.

She was tired, and she didn't want to be peppered with questions. The lids of her eyes were beginning to droop, and her leg was beginning to hurt, whether or not it was mending, no doubt thanks to some odd plant or tonic they had in the Spirit World, in the hospital that shouldn't have existed.

After a moment, her visitor appeared to respect her unwillingness to talk, and she heard another sigh, the room quiet for a few more moments, nothing but her thoughts making noise in her mind, and the knowledge of his presence plaguing her, until suddenly the door to the room burst open, and—

"Hey, so, is she awake?" a voice asked, one she was familiar with, as Allie continued to stare stubbornly up at the ceiling above. She knew that if she looked down, she would be met with a botchy face, and the narrow eyes of the tallest member of the Reiki Tentai, but she refused to look anywhere. "Oh, she is! Glad you're doing alright. My name is Kazuma Kuwabara," Allie didn't give him her name in return, blatantly being rude.

Out of everyone, she probably hated Kuwabara the least, because he really was a good guy, but that didn't mean that she had to act nicely towards him.

"Shut up, Kuwabara, nobody cares who you are," next came the drawling voice of the supposed leader of the team, who Allie knew would have slicked back hair, and an annoying smirk on his face. "She probably just woke up, and we don't want her to faint again, so be sure not to scare her with your face," a sound of protest was heard from Kuwabara, along with a laugh from who she knew to be Yusuke, but Allie ignored those things, too.

It was becoming increasingly hard to ignore the eyes that were trained, watchful, on her though. She could feel them, though she wasn't looking in their direction, and they were green.

Her hatred for him increased as one last voice was heard; why would he look away, and leave her in peace?

"Alright, then, let's all settle down, shall we? The thing to do now is to figure out who this girl is," this voice Allie knew belonged to a toddler, who was much older than he appeared to be, and who was the sort-of boss of the team; that was debatable, though. "First off, may I ask your name?" the question was directed at her, and this time, instead of ignoring it, she decided to answer.

However much she wished against it, it was obvious that Fate's hatred for her was going to last; it was equally obvious that she was stuck where she was, and that she should try and make the most of it...if that was possible.

Maybe this was Fate's way of offering her revenge; maybe she should be grateful. Maybe she had been brought to the world of Yu Yu Hakusho to finally get a sense of conclusion, of finality.

Allie felt the weight of the eyes – four pairs of them now – that were trained on her, and seriously doubted it.

Finally, she looked down, and right into the wide, brown orbs of the too-old toddler. "My name is Allie Carter," she said, her voice remaining low, "and I know everything about all of you."

* * *

**Hello! Thank you so much to my reviewers from last time, and sorry for the delay in updating. **

**I've decided to see how this story goes. At the moment, it looks like I will continue it; we'll just take one chapter at the time. **

**If you like this story, and wouldn't mind checking out my published works, please visit my website. The link is on my profile. :)**

**Chapter dedicated to: Shush Love, and wiwi. **

**Until next time! **

**Cross~**


End file.
